


Bruce Banner

by Jeniouis



Series: Bruce Banner Centered Fics [1]
Category: Avengers (2012), Hulk (2003), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has always had a temper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine, hi Cari Tawesome!, asked for some Bruce Banner centered fics. I wrote this trying to figure his character a little. I don't know if I'll expand on this ficlet or not. If I do, it'll just be more of my character studying ideas.

Bruce was the quiet type. He had always been, even before the other guy. He didn’t make many friends while he was growing up. During college, Bruce was never the partying type; he spent most of his time in the library and in the campus lab, studying. He had always been studious. At social gatherings, Bruce would much rather stay in the background and observe. He loved to observe. He was a scientist after all.

Many mistook his quietness to mean that he was passive. Submissive. In essence, a punk.

But that was farthest from the truth. Bruce had a temper. He always did. Bruce had been known for his anger long before the other guy. After all, where did people think the Hulk came from.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce also had a sense of humor, always loved a good joke. He never made many; he was never a particularly funny person but he enjoyed people who were. That's why he enjoyed Tony's company.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
